1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a valve for use during inflation and deflation of inflatable devices. More particularly, the invention is an inflate-deflate valve for use during inflation of inflatable devices such as dunnage bags.
2. Background Information
The ever-growing popularity over the past century of shipping cargo by plane, train, boat, or truck has also led to a growing need to store such cargo in a safe manner to prevent or reduce the chance of breakage, etc. One method of protecting cargo is the dunnage bag which is an inflatable bag used as a spacer in between cargo. In effect, the dunnage bag fills the void in between the cargo thereby giving it nowhere to move or shift to. Dunnage bags are very popular in a number of industries including the paper industry.
The dunnage bags may either be placed in between sections, pallets, or the like during loading, or once the cargo is loaded, the bags may be carefully positioned therebetween. In either case, the bags may be inflated during loading, or once loading is complete. The result is that substantially all free space in between the cargo is filled as well as space in between the cargo and the cargo container walls such that no or minimal movement is possible.
Once the cargo reaches its destination, the dunnage bags are deflated and removed. The dunnage bags then need to be stored and returned to the source of cargo for use again. Typically, the bags are deflated, stacked on top of each other in a big drum or dunnage bag shipping container and then shipped back.
Typical inflate and deflate valves are insufficient due to the rough environment and the need for rapid deflation. The cargo containers are often not clean and include abrasive or rigid walls. The dunnage bags are often stepped on when deflated thereby damaging the valves and/or causing the valve which often has sharp edges to damage the dunnage bag.
A need exists for an improved inflate-deflate valve capable of rapid deflation, and designed for a rough environment such that damage to the valve and dunnage bag is avoided or significantly reduced.